The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle of the type generally defined hereinafter. In injection nozzles of this type, which are distinguished by a variable stroke stop, a favorable ratio of the injection quantity to the duration of injection can be attained both in the high rpm and/or load range and during engine idling. It has been found, however, that for the sake of minimizing idling noise, the throttled passage leading into the work chamber of the damping device should have the smallest possible cross section. However, that necessitates a relatively great restoring spring force, and furthermore a considerable initial stroke or pre-stroke can become established in the partial and full load ranges. That, in turn, causes a steep rise in the course of injection, resulting in marked combustion noise.
This disclosure is a further improvement on my earlier patent application Ser. No. 597,100 filed Apr. 5, 1984. This application is also assigned to the assignee of my earlier case.